Leave Me Breathless
by Emi1988
Summary: This story follows the journey of the relationship of Dr. Gregory House and Dr. James Wilson. Based on an AMV I saw on YouTube.


**Summary:** A journey through House and Wilson's relationship according to the Corrs. Based on an AMV I saw on You Tube.

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING! The _song_ belongs to the Corrs and House, Wilson and all their friends belong to FOX…lucky network!

_Go on, go on  
Leave me breathless_

Doctor James Wilson was often known as the calmest, most patient man in the hospital. Not many of his peers actually had the patience to put up with House's antics during work and even fewer wanted to actually think about living with the man like Wilson had. However, what none of the other doctors knew about him was that there was a reason why the calm doctor spent most of his time with the older, bitter diagnostician when most others would have left. It had cost him three wives, the approval of his family and an incredible amount of years off the end of his life. Even now as he sat in his office, all the oncologist could really think of was his blue eyed friend and all the fun and headaches they had together…not to mention the nights wrapped in each other's arms as they made love and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ear.

_The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

Every day now, when he arrived at that small apartment they shared, Wilson always felt like he had come home. Everything was so familiar now, so comforting, very unlike things had been with his wives. And no matter what kind of day he had had at work, no matter how many patients slipped between his fingers, he knew House would always come as fast as he could to hold him close and try to ease the pain. For some reason just being in those warm arms and against that strong body was enough to make such depressing thoughts go away. Perhaps it was because in those arms he was reminded that there was a place where he belonged and could be happy and accepted.

_  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it _

At first he had been incredibly shy to show affection at work and House had said that it was alright; he could take the time he needed to gather his courage to show others what real love was. Wilson at first had been surprised at this but accepted the offer gratefully, saying that the balcony and the rooftop was always open should there be an urge for a very un-House-like display of affection. Both had smiled at the cliché of it and went about their work, trying to act as normal as possible. However, their affection for each other became increasingly difficult to hide and in a few months, the whole hospital knew about their coupling. By then they just gave up all together and tried to retrain themselves at the very least in front of patients.

_  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this _

It became almost common place for the two lovers to give each other 'good bye' kisses when they separated to go to their offices that would, depending on how long they knew they would be apart leave Wilson gasping for breath and feeling a bit weak in the knees. Oh God, how did Greg ever get so good with his tongue? It wasn't like the man had very much practice but still…every long kiss he got from the older man left him wanting more, so much more. Work became hard to concentrate on.

_lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss_

Wilson would then spend the rest of his day with his mind torn between his actual work and the soft, pink lips that would erase all sense and reason from his mind when they made contact with his. He sometimes had to take a small break from the paperwork or excuse himself from a patient for a moment to clear his mind of such thoughts. It would not do right to be so distracted with a patient relying on you to make their shortened lives as painless as possible. Yet those lips continued to haunt him despite his efforts.

_  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on _

Most people would assume that right after work would be the one time of the day when the pair would be the most couple-like, but it was so rare that they both went home together that they usually ended up deciding whoever got home first got to pick the dinner and the second person home would do the dishes. Wilson knew he would probably end up doing the dishes anyway, but the reward for this menial chore more than made up for it. House cuddling was a unique opportunity, given only to him, and the oncologist was wise not to abuse the privilege.

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow_

Never once since they became an item did one man take the other for granted. Wilson had not had a single fling in the now year and a half they had been together and House hadn't fought once with his lover that he hadn't apologized for profusely the next day. Now they realized why it was none of the women they were ever with in the past fit right with them, why it was, despite the fact they knew they were in love, there was still a whole in their hearts. It was why they sought each other out even when they were with other people. Somehow, they had just instinctively known they were meant for the other.

_  
It's like a dream although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it _

Sometimes, though, to Wilson, the security of the life he had now he just didn't believe in. How could a man who had committed so many unforgivable acts, let so many lives slip through his fingers, deserve to be so happy? Why was his life so perfect at home when every day a family loses a mother, father, son or daughter to a disease that has no cure? It was like a dream to him, a dream that only House's sarcastic comments and completely off the wall sense of humor could remind him was reality.

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this _

The office became a second home for these men as they became more and more comfortable with their relationship to the point where passionate kisses and groping of one another even with others in the room became an almost every day occurrence. Chase always went bug-eyed at such open displays of male-on-male affection and Foreman at least had the decency to either get up and leave or look away. Cameron would always just seethe at the brunet man who had stolen her boss from her and made her obviously much happier than he had been in far too long.

_lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss_

When the pair had nothing better to do sometimes or when House was just in the middle of a differential diagnosis for his latest case, Wilson would drop by and take a seat in his lover's -no fiancé's- comfiest chair and watch him or work on some files at the desk with the ducklings just to be near him. The appearance of the oncologist would usually end up blunting the diagnostician's sharp retorts and the overall stress of the room would reduce itself incredibly. It probably had something to do with the faint smile Wilson would wear whenever House said something funny that just lightened the mood of the older man and therefore over all.

_Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on _

Two almost years after their engagement the wedding had been set and it had taken Cuddy, their maid of honor, practically the whole time to set the thing up between her hospital work and home life. She had suggested that since neither of them really followed a particular religion that perhaps a nondenominational church was in order but House firmly told her now and said they were going to be married in Saint Anne's Cathedral in Canada. "I know a priest there who will do the services for us," he explained. "He was a former patient of mine and owes me a huge debt." Everyone, including all the ex-wives and their new boy toys were invited to attend.

_And I can't lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it _

The ceremony was beautiful, the church perfect and the best day of both men's lives could not have gone any better. Wilson wore a black tie tailed tuxedo with a delicate white lily on his lapel while House wore a white tie tailed tuxedo, his scruffy face shaven clean for this day and his best cane at his side. Even Cameron, who had become a reluctant bride's maid for Wilson couldn't help but cry at the joy she saw in their faces as they were bound to each other in the eyes of God, even if it was by a faith neither believed in.

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this _

The ceremony was almost too short to Wilson, who had gone through it for the fourth time now, but that could have been because he wasn't paying attention, his very essence just getting lost in House's…no…Gregory's…bright blue eyes which watched him too. They managed to say the right words at the right time and when they promised to love and hold, to honor and trust, in sickness and in health, until death part them, they knew the promise was made from the bottom of their hearts. Wilson almost felt himself crying when Greg slipped that delicate platinum band on his finger. James Evan House was his name now. Then followed the kiss, the first kiss of a married couple, which was just as passionate and loving as their first had been, leaving James them both just as breathless as they had been that night so long ago.

_lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss_

They had driven off in a limo after the ceremony and almost entirely skipped the reception but for some reason the sight of Greg dressed up so nicely, despite his cane and limp, laughing and smiling like a normal human being made James proud to be the first person in the world to bring it out of him and be the keeper of it until the end of their days. They held hands the rest of the night, playing with the other's wedding ring as in in surprise it existed. Both were still in disbelief this was happening to them.

_  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

The honeymoon, it had been decided, was going to be in France, Paris specifically, since Greg had learned recently that that was the one place in the world James had wished he could visit since he was a small boy. They stared at a five star hotel and not a penny was pinched anywhere. The oncologist had tackle hugged his husband in wordless thanks, unable to think of another way to thank him at the moment without hurting his leg.

_  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

That night they made love, slow and gentle as they had done the first time, Greg glad for once that James was always as sensitive as he was. Every touch left the smaller man gasping for breath and every kiss stole a moan from those delicious lips. Even in their throes of utmost passion they could not help but profess their love as they came, calling each other's names.

_  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless... _

Needless to say, life at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was never the same again.

_  
(Go on, Go on)_


End file.
